


Aft I Aear

by Gemstarzah



Series: Elrond's Hearts [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Break Up, Lovers Cheating, Multi, Reborn Elves, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last, Elrond's time in Middle-Earth is over, and Valinor awaits. However, many things remain to be resolved. How will he tell Celebrian of Arwen's choice and how will she react? How will he react when faced with a lover not seen since the end of the Second Age? How will Legolas react when meeting one of the former High-Kings? And who is that, waiting to be reunited with a once lost twin due to an ancient choice?</p><p>COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpeced Escort

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention that the memory in this chapter was inspired by artwork I found. The artist has created some lovely ones, and this is one of them featured by the memory: http://www.councilofelrond.com/wp-content/uploads/modules/My_eGallery/gallery/fanart/invitedartists/chmiel/And_Maglor_took_.jpg  
> Thank you for the lovely pic Catherine Karina Chmiel-Gugulska. You can find more of her work here: http://kasiopea.art.pl/en/home its well worth looking.

They had been on the boats for a week at least now. Elrond stood, looking out over the water, wondering when they would see more than the sea. It seemed strange, that the Valar had hidden Valinor so far from them, in a way. He understood why it was taking time for them to get there. They had passed beyond the distance he had known Númenor to have been from Lindon. Or so he believed they had, if his memories from the time he had spent in Lindon, and the talks with Númenoreans were still true.

 _Somewhere in the sea below us, my brother is buried._ He knew it hadn’t always been so, until Númenoreans dared to seek out and land on Valinor’s shores, thanks to Sauron’s meddling. The Valar, Ulmo, had caused Númenor to sink to the bottom of the ocean, sparing only a few of its people. _I’m glad some of your descendants were spared, Elros,_ he thought. Had they not been, he knew many things wouldn’t have happened as they had. There would have been no Isildur to cut the One Ring from Sauron’s hand. _Things would have been so very different now had none of the Númenoreans come here to live once more._

“Elrond?”

Elrond turned his head slightly as he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

“Yes, Legolas?”

“Why don’t you come and get some rest? You’ve been out here for days; someone else can keep an eye out for anything different.”

Legolas kissed the side of his neck gently. When Elrond didn’t make any move to come with him, he spoke again.

“What is it, melleth-nin?”

Elrond sighed.

“I feel as if I know where we are at the moment, Legolas. Númenor is somewhere below us…” The half-elf paused, “which means somewhere below us, my brother was buried, back near the start of the Second Age. I feel as if it’s right that I’m out here, looking for him, but I cannot explain why.”

The words were soft, almost melancholy to his ears. What he had neglected to mention that he knew that this was the day, oh so long ago, that his brother had died. He always was sad on this day. As though it was yesterday Elros had died, he remembered what it felt like when the bond between them had broken as Elros passed away.

He swallowed as the ship rocked a little, feeling a familiar little sharp pain in his heart. Every year, the anniversary of his brother’s death, he felt that little pain. _Perhaps Valinor will heal me from that pain, toren, since I know you would never have wanted to cause me it_.

His eyes looked back down at the water. It was hard to believe that now he was on his way to Valinor, the only people of his brother’s line, and his, were mortal that remained in Middle-Earth, which had long ago faded from sight.

“I don’t think there would be anything left of him now, melleth. Aside from your memories of course.”

“And those that knew him that we may yet meet at Valinor.” Elrond shuddered at a sudden thought. “It seems I will be the one who has to tell my parents, if I can find them, that Elros is gone…”

He did not look forward to that, though he did wonder if Eärendil and Elwing remembered him.

“That’s if they even remember that I am their son.”

In a way, he wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t remembered by his parents. He had been so long when his father went off sailing, and when the sons of Fëanor had come to Sirion after the Silmaril his mother had. He still remembered his parents, even though he had only known his father for around a year, he still remembered his father’s face, and his mother’s.

“I’m sure they will, melleth,” Legolas replied.

The two of them moved to where they could sit down, Elrond leaning into his lover’s arms, as the memories of times so long ago washed over him once more. Memories of when he and Elros had been together. Pranks they had played. The sons of Fëanor coming to claim the Silmaril his mother had had.

* * *

_They could hear the panic from where they were in the room their naneth had hidden them in._

_“Stay hidden, stay quiet. Remember that I love you both,” Elwing had told them before she turned and fled from the room._

_The twins sat, huddled together. Elrond held his younger brother close, knowing Elros was frightened. There was noise outside, and neither of them liked hearing it. Shouting, and screaming, as well as the sound of metal clashing. For a time, the noise went on and on, before things fell silent. Still the twins stayed hidden where they were, quiet, listening._

_“Maybe everything’s over?”_

_“Naneth said someone would come for us so we can go somewhere safe, Ro,” Elrond replied, looking down at his own mirror image._

_“Shouldn’t they have come by now?”_

_Elrond sighed._

_“Maybe, if we’re really quiet, we can find them,” Elrond replied._

_As long as his twin listened to him for once, maybe. Elrond knew that his twin didn’t like being the younger one most of the time. To his surprise, Elros nodded, seeming to agree with him. For once, Elros was seeing the sense in his older brother’s words._

_The twins slipped out of the closet they were hiding on. Things lay scattered about, chairs lying on their sides, as well as other things in the corridor. Elrond led his brother along, watching for anyone moving through their house. All was well until they reached the doorway to the dining room where he knew they would have been going for the noon meal, which they’d missed._

_Elros yelped, before darting into the room._

_“Toren!” Elrond hissed as his brother darted into the room._

_What was Elros thinking, darting in there like that? Whoever had attacked their home might still be in there! He moved in to follow his twin, gasping himself as he looked around the room. There were elves lying everywhere, red liquid pooling around them. Some had swords in their hands. Then he heard Elros yelp rather loudly, and turned to see his brother trip over one of the legs of an overturned chair. His brother stated to cry._

_Now wasn’t a good time for such a noise, if anyone were in the house he knew it would attract them. Elrond hurried over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him._

_“Ssh, toren,” he murmured, hugging his brother close._

_Elrond listened, hoping no one was coming that was an enemy. However even when his brother fell silent, he heard only too well someone coming toward where they were. Two elves came in, and he held his brother close, looking up at them defiantly._

_He didn’t know them. They didn’t know him. Who are they to come into my home?_

_“Well, at least they won’t cause a fight,” the red haired elf said. He was holding a sword coated in the same red liquid that pooled around the elves lying around._

_“No, toren. Have you forgotten Eluréd and Elurín? Would you kill these two as well, after what Celegorm did? Even if you won’t look after them yourself, let them live. They cannot hurt anyone.”_

_Elrond couldn’t believe that the elf with the hair as black as his own was defending them, when it was clear the two knew each other. This elf didn’t have a sword in hand, though he could see a hand resting on the handgrip of one at his waist._

_“Oh, and who would look after them, Maglor? Would you let Celegorm?”_

_“I would look after them, Maedhros. They are too young to die.”_

_Maglor had moved to stand between Maedhros and the two young elflings._

* * *

Elrond sighed, before blinking as he saw that they were not the only ship in the water. It wasn’t the ship with Galadriel and her kin next to them in the water though, that was meant to be on the other side. He stared.

“Where did that come from?” Legolas spoke.

Elrond’s eyes searched the ship, looking for the name. As well as any sign of the elves that had to be on-board. Then he spotted the lettering on the side of the ship, just as a golden haired elf appeared above the side of the ship.

_Vingilótë._

Which made the blond ellon looking over at them in the dusk only one other person.

“That’s my adar’s ship.”

Legolas blinked.

“Your adar’s?”

“Eärendil. I believe that is the Vingilótë, or so the letters upon the ship’s side proclaim it to be.”

Elrond rose, walking over to the side of the ship. _If my ada is here, we cannot be too far from Valinor._

Other elves were coming out on the deck near Elrond and Legolas now, coming to take a look at the ship that some of them, those who were younger, had only heard about. The ship was pure white, its prow carved in the shape of a swan’s head, and huge silver sails. The ship did not stay still, it seemed to move ahead of their own ones easily.

“Perhaps we should follow,” Legolas commented.

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Thranduil, who had come up with the others, said.

For their ship was already following the Vingilótë.

 _It won’t be long now, before we reach Valinor,_ Elrond thought.


	2. Arrival at the Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first look at Valinor

Whilst he had stood for another hour watching for sign of land coming near, eventually, Elrond had headed below deck to find Legolas in their cabin on the ship. To seek comfort in his lover’s arms: as he thought about the talking to come when it came to Arwen’s choice.

Seeing the Vingilótë for himself had been a surprise, since he had not seen it since the Host of the Valar, and the War of Wrath. Even then, he had not known it was his father’s ship until Círdan had mentioned the ship in the sky, which Elrond had said he had seen. Finding out that the same ship was still around to this day, was something that… he was not sure how to describe that feeling.

Elrond shifted slightly, feeling more relaxed than he normally was. Perhaps it was knowing that Valinor wasn’t far now, that caused that. He remembered the night before, when he finally came down to find Legolas.

Legolas had been waiting for him, again, and had quickly set about helping Elrond relax once he was undressed and ready to sleep.

Now though, there was another feeling in Elrond’s body. One which he was not sure what to make of. Almost an echo of the twin bond he’d had so long ago. _It can’t be that. Elros died._ Yet, how else could he explain that feeling. He knew the feeling only too well, but did he dare hope that his brother was waiting for him in Valinor? The very thought of Elros being there, was one he did not believe possible.

 _Elros chose the fate of Men_ , he thought. The Valar had made it clear that if they chose the fate of men, they would not see their family again if their family were of elven kind. _So he cannot have come to live in Valinor._

“What is on your mind, melleth?”

Elrond felt the familiar touch of Legolas’ lips on the tip of his ear. When did he wake? “The past Legolas, and a feeling I simply cannot shake off.” He smiled though; his thoughts seemed scattered now that he was aware of his lover. “It seems however, that you’ve driven them off.” Elrond shifted, rolling onto his side so that he could look at the one he loved.

Legolas smiled at him. “Perhaps that is a good thing.” One of his hands lifted, running through Elrond’s dark hair.

Elrond shifted closer, leaning into the hand’s movements, before gently kissing Legolas. He could feel his own body’s keen reaction to his lover’s touch. This time however, he would not be the one to start things. He would let Legolas, if that were what he wished to do.

Elrond knew they would be coming up to the docks soon, or so he assumed there would be a dock, and it would be time to get off the ship and see Valinor for the first time. Legolas seemed to realise how Elrond’s body had reacted to his touching and continued what he was doing.

Legolas kissed him quite thoroughly, while his hands ran over bare skin, teasing nipples and causing Elrond to moan and touch him in return. Their coupling this time was fairly quick, considering that those around them wouldn’t want to hear this for too long. Elrond promised himself he’d make sure things happened again when they had some space to themselves. He felt Legolas enter him, moaning as the Sindar did so, and then not long after letting go of himself.

**

Half an hour later, they were up on deck, fully presentable like everyone else, as though nothing had happened between them. Aside from the good mood both of them seemed to be in.

The two elves settled on a bench, this time, Legolas resting in Elrond’s arms. Their ship continued on through the water.

They hadn’t been sitting there for long, before both elves heard the call of a bird. Or rather the call of more than one. There were many up there, and Elrond watched as one white bird in particular flew down to disappear from sight in the Vingilótë.

Elladan, and most of the others had come up onto the deck now and were scattered about talking. Some were looking out over the sides, trying to spot where the birds had come from. For they could only have come from Valinor.

Elrond soon saw it for himself, a tall tower appearing into sight. As they got closer, the ships moved on around the tower and its island. Then they were there, sailing into a rather large bay, the ships coming to a stop beside a long stone jetty.

He could see people milling around, looking at the ships, waiting to see who was on board. His eyes searched, looking for anyone he might know that was on the ships. Elrond’s eyes made out his adar, greeting his naneth on the docks by the Vingilótë, and looked away hurriedly.

_I don’t need to see that._

Elladan and Elrohir joined him.

“Can you see her...”

“...our naneth, adar?”

Elrond let his eyes wander over the crowd once more as people started down off of both the ships. It was so hard to recognise anyone he knew that was down there. People were moving about too much, there was entirely too much movement.

“I cannot, but I doubt she’s not down there. She’d know we were coming, Glorfindel and Erestor would have told her we were coming to them. I’m sure they’ve missed us all, but more likely you two more than me.”

It had not been easy for him, when he’d learnt that his son’s had each found a lover, let alone that one was Glorfindel, the other was Erestor! Knowing that the two who had been his friends for so long had been claimed by the twins had shocked him. He suspected that since the twins had chosen two elves for their lovers, that it had played a big part in their own choice.

“There!”

Elladan grinned, before he started to head to disembark.

“Wait for me, El!”

Elrohir hurried after his brother.

Elrond’s eyebrows rose, looking done once more. He couldn’t see whoever the twins had spotted.

“Perhaps we’ll find Celebrían once we’re down there,” Legolas murmured.

“Many others down there likely that we know,” Elrond replied. “But it sounds good.”

The two of them headed to get down off the ship.


	3. Surprise!!

It took Elrond some time to feel ready to disembark from the ship that had brought him to Valinor. He was not sure what was going to happen now that he had arrived here. There was only one person, other than Arwen; he knew it was very unlikely that he would meet here. That was Elros.

Celebrían and Gil-Galad however… he knew he had every chance of seeing them here. Celebrían he knew for certain would be here at Valinor; after all, he’d seen her sail centuries ago.

He remembered her telling him not to give way to his grief, nor allow it to sour him. Not to sail before Sauron was gone for good, as she felt his part in the affairs of Middle-Earth were not yet over.

 _How right she was,_ Elrond thought as his feet touched the smooth stone jetty. He had been needed, and great things had been achieved in the years since their parting.

Now, his eyes searched for that lovely silver-gold hair that he remembered even now. Those pretty blue eyes which once he had lost himself in. _What will happen this time when we meet now that I have Legolas?_ Even though he knew she had given him permission to find another, now, that he was here, where she was, he did not know what she would think.

Then he caught a glimpse of the hair he was looking for, and he stopped where he was. For a moment, he seemed to ignore everything and everyone around him, before he started moving again.

Only to stop, once more, as Celebrían turned to look directly at him. She smiled, and he started toward her once more.

She looked as beautiful as she had ever been, and it looked to him as though the torment the orcs had put her through had never happened. In a way, she seemed younger, though he knew that couldn’t be so. _We never get younger_. Then again, it could just be that she looked the same age as when she had sailed, whilst he had grown older as time went by in Middle-Earth.

“Celebrían?”

As she reached him, Celebrían threw her arms around him.

"It's good to see you again, Elrond,” she said. "You seem happy, which I'm relieved to see."

Elrond smiled at her. "That wouldn't have happened had you not said what you did when we parted back at the Grey Havens." He did feel a little awkward now, however, talking of that. He was not sure what she was going to say when it came to _who_ had made him happier.

“Did they come with you?” she asked, still smiling.

“Aye, he did come with me.” Elrond felt his cheeks heat up a little. _Why am I getting embarrassed speaking of Legolas when she told me to find someone else?_

Celebrían smiled. “Somehow I had the feeling you’d find another ellon, considering who I helped you recover from losing. He’s here by the way, he helped me to build a home, one I think you’ll like, if you wish to come and live there, mellon-nin.”

It was a relief in part, that she had not called him melleth-nin, for Elrond knew those times were quite over between himself and Celebrían. He was placed that she still considered him a friend however. That was enough for him.

“I would be interested yes,” he replied. Before he realised what else she’d said. She’d mentioned Ereinion! “Wait, how long has Ereinion been here?” _How long has the one I loved first been alive again?_

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes in the crowd. Before Elrond halted, stopped by another’s hand on his. One that felt rather… familiar. Familiar in a way that should not be possible.

Elrond froze, even as he saw Legolas approaching him, though his blue eyes seemed confused. _Why is Legolas confused?_ He could see the twins coming towards him as well as Celebrían pausing where she stood to turn and look at him. She’d been walking with him after all.

 _It can’t be._ It didn’t feel like Ereinion’s calloused hand.

Elrond took a deep breath and spoke one word before turning to look at the one who’d stopped him.

“Toren?”

Laughter now. _Familiar_ laughter. Elrond’s eyes widened as he took in the one who was the mirror image of himself.

“Elros.”

_How can he be standing here in front of me? Didn’t my brother choose the fate of the second born? He cannot be here in Valinor!_

“El.”

Elrond felt his twin’s arms around him. As well as hearing the name his twin had always called him with both ears and mind.

“How?”

Elrond wasn’t sure what else to say at that moment. This was something he had never dreamed would be possible until the world ended. The promise of the Valar was one that had been made utterly clear to them that it couldn't be retracted once made. Yet here was the little brother he remembered, hugging him. _Valar, what is going on?_

“I thought I wouldn’t see you again until the end of time?”

Elros laughed.

“I know, but, there’s a reason why I’m here and that’s not the case anymore. I lived the life the Valar wanted me to. I guess this was the reward waiting for me. Not that I’ve been here for very long, only a month or two.”

Elrond raised an eyebrow. _Didn’t he die several thousand years ago?_ He remembered that day only too well.

“This is not going to be easy for me to explain to those I know here, Elros. Don’t you miss those you met after you left to go to Númenor?”

Elros nodded. “I will until I see them again, at the end of time, however, I have always missed you since we parted.”

“As have I, toren.”

Elrond could feel eyes on him, much closer now. He knew as he felt them who had joined him.

“Elrond?”

He could hear the confusion in Legolas’ voice, and this time he chuckled, giving his brother an amused look before turning around. His eyes went straight toward Legolas first, before noting Celebrían, and the twins had joined them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mellon-nin - my friend  
> toren - brother


	4. Confusion

“Tell me what you see, melleth-nin," Elrond replied. This was going to be amusing indeed.

Legolas looked from himself to Elros seeming confused. It was too easy for Elrond to read the confusion in Legolas’ eyes. _You’ve not met my twin before, but, then again, none who came with us across the sea have._

"Why am I seeing double here?"

Elrond chuckled, eyes looking at Celebrían, and his sons. All of them seemed confused at the moment as to who was here in front of them. Even he could admit to being a little confused as to his brother being in front of him.

"Any of you have any idea who this is?"

All of his family seemed to have been struck speechless now that they were face to face with his twin brother. Even Elladan and Elrohir, who had now joined them with Erestor and Glorfindel were silent, which was different.

"I do!"

Hearing that voice, Elrond swallowed, before turning once more. His eyes took in the tall, powerful looking golden haired ellon for only a few seconds before he inclined his head.

"Ereinion?"

Elrond felt rather stunned even though Celebrían had told him that Ereinion was alive once more. He heard the others gasp even as he asked the name, and knew they would be surprised by the one he’d said. Seeing his first love was not the easiest of things to do when it came down to it.

"Yes, Elrond, it's me."

 _I'm glad I told Legolas and Celebrían of you,_ Elrond thought as he stepped toward the former High-King. Only now, face to face with Ereinion once more, did it feel like the part of him which had shattered the day Ereinion was killed, was healed. _Where does this leave me now though when it comes to Legolas?_

This was a situation he had not thought he would be in.

_Of course you would be able to tell us apart easily, even if we were dressed completely identical._

After all, Ereinion had known them both for quite some time!

Ereinion smiled, seeming to look beyond Elrond for a few moments, before those strong, well-remembered arms wrapped around Elrond, hugging him. Elrond returned the hug, but, for the moment did not dare think about kissing him. This was not going to be easy to handle now.

Elrond could feel Legolas watching him closely, as well as the rest of his family. Very quietly he spoke, so only Ereinion would hear him.

"I think you, Legolas and I need to talk, Ereinion, before we can do anything about that relationship of ours."

Valar, he could feel himself reacting as he had long ago to Ereinion's presence. This was not something he was able to anticipate at all. He did not really know what to do. After all, he'd promised Thranduil he'd not hurt Legolas in any way.

Ereinion chuckled quietly.

"Very well."

In some ways Elrond was glad to have Ereinion back from Mandos' keeping. It was a relief to know that he had been here, waiting for who knew how long.

 _My family is complete once more,_ Elrond thought.

Elrond turned to look at the other elves, noticing that his twin was rather surprised by the greeting Elrond had permitted from Ereinion. Elrond raised an eyebrow at his brother, choosing not to mind speak with him when he asked the question in his mind at his brother’s expression.

"What, toren?"

Elros chuckled.

"I'm just surprised you let him do as he has done, toren."

 _Of course you would be surprised by the way I have acted around Ereinion now that you’re with me again._ Elrond nodded, though he wished his body had not reacted the way it had at Ereinion's touch right now. It certainly hadn't been an appropriate way to respond to a hug.

"Things changed considerably back after you chose the fate of Men, 'Ros," Elrond replied. "It's been two ages since I last saw you."

Elros nodded. "I think I can see that, toren."

Elrond almost grimaced as he reached Legolas once more. He needed to know that Legolas was alright, even though, he knew he would not stray from his lover. Either of them really.

"You alright?"

Legolas still looked uncertain. "I don't know, Elrond."

Thankfully Celebrían spoke now.

"Why don't the four of you come and stay with me for a while? I think, Elrond, that you'll quite like where I live. You can sort this out there."

"We'll come also, naneth," Elladan spoke.

Celebrían smiled at them. "Come and be welcome, ionnath-nin." She started walking.

Elrond looked at Ereinion and Legolas, not sure at the moment.

“Why don’t the three of us walk together?” Ereinion asked, attempting to ease the situation a little.

Elrond looked at Legolas, waiting for an answer from the golden haired ellon.

“I think that might work.”


	5. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our elves reach their home in Valinor

The place Celebrían led them to surprised Elrond. Elrond’s eyes widened as he looked around, it had been several hours since he had disembarked at Tirion. Now, he was looking at another valley, one much like Imladris had been in, despite the lack of waterfalls. There was a river however that wove through the valley, which made him aware there would be a waterfall somewhere.

“How did you find this?” Elrond asked, looking at her, quite amazed.

“It took me some time, and quite a bit of help. Many people seemed to show up all over the place from the Second Age. All of them, who remembered you, came to help me find a place for when you came over the sea.”

It seemed Elrond realised, that he had been one elf who had remained a lasting memory for those who had been forced to leave him behind.

Ereinion chuckled. “You can include me as well, in that one. You always said I never spent enough time in Imladris.”

Elrond snorted, something unlike himself. He knew of course, how Ereinion had always answered that charge when he raised it. “And you always replied that were you not a king, you would have come and stayed more often. Your duties always got in the way.”

He knew it had been something quite inevitable. Now, he had the time to spend with Ereinion, but, there was the added complication of Legolas in the matter, as well as Celebrían living here also.

“It has the same name as our old home, you know,” Celebrían said. “I thought that way; you might feel like you were coming home once more, instead of leaving home behind.”

Elrond laughed, then turned his eyes on his brother. “What of you, toren? Where were you amongst all this?”

Elros smiled. “I came back… after this place was made.”

Ereinion spoke now. “For a moment when you appeared out of nowhere, I feared that Elrond had fallen. It surprised both of us when you told us you were Elros instead. Elrond, you’ll find many familiar faces here from the Second Age. Many who fell and were reborn after me came here in the hopes that when you came across the sea, they would be able to see you once more.”

It felt strange, knowing that there were many here whom he would have to attempt to remember.

Erenion looked at Glorfindel. “A few of your Gondolindrim kin are here also, Glorfindel, Erestor.”

Erestor swallowed, seeming suddenly nervous. It seemed he and Glorfindel had not come to this valley yet. A glance behind him, showed Elrohir taking Erestor’s hand in his own.

“Well shall we go down?” Elrond asked. He was eager to see who he was going to re-meet after so many millennia had passed them by. It would be good to be amongst his people once more.

Celebrían started riding on, with the others following her. Soon the white stone pillars of the stables rose up to meet them, and she dismounted.

Dismounting, Elrond was once again struck by how well Imladris seemed to be represented. There was no doubt, that every little detail had come with her across the sea.

“I do feel as though I am home,” he said, as his eyes roamed for a few moments. He looked at Ereinion and Legolas. “Though I think we three need to talk.”

Ereinion nodded. “I agree about that.”

As did Legolas.

And so, Celebrían led them through the house she called home, to one of the rooms. “The doors in this corridor are as yet unused, Elrond. Perhaps you could settle here?”

Elrond smiled at her. “Sounds good to me, thank you, Celebrían.”

She smiled, before she turned and left them, no doubt going to seek out her sons.

“She neglects to mention the room she stopped outside is mine,” Ereinion said after a few moments of silence had passed them by. He rested a hand on the door handle. “Shall we all go in? Or stand out here in the corridor as though we are lost?”

Elrond nodded. “It would be good to see what things you have from here…” he paused. “That reminds me, I brought something of yours with me across the sea. It’ll be amongst my belongings when they arrive. I’ll give it to you then.”

He knew of what he spoke, and it was not likely to be something Ereinion might think about. After all, it had been an entire age since Ereinion had had any belongings in Middle-Earth to call his own. Elrond followed Ereinion in, one hand firmly wrapped around one of Legolas’ hands. He could feel how uneasy Legolas was, but, he wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to deal with this situation.

While he knew he hadn’t said any vows to Ereinion… nor had he Legolas. The only one he had, was Celebrían and she had released him from those. This was going to be just awkward.

 


	6. Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out there are issues already in Valinor. Love issues

It appeared that he had come face to face with a slight issue. Well, perhaps _slight_ was an understatement. Elrond looked at the two ellyn in the room, knowing he had to think on this situation. Ereinion it seemed looked as though there were questions forming in his head. He had that thoughtful look on his face, and right now, Elrond wasn’t sure that was a good thing.

Legolas on the other hand seemed a bit bothered by where he was now. Elrond knew he would not feel as though he belonged here, and while he longed to hold Legolas, he knew this was a time when he truly couldn’t. He knew, he would not be able to choose one over the other, for he loved them both equally, it seemed.

_What am I to do with this?_

Ereinion cleared his throat.

“While it is good to see you once more, Elrond, what are we all going to do with the situation we find ourselves in?”

Legolas looked at Elrond also at this point. For Elrond, this was not the most ideal way for him to have to start his life in Valinor. He had hoped things would go well, but, he had the feeling some things wouldn't. This would be one of them indeed.

"To be honest, with both of you, I do not know," Elrond replied. "I may love you both, but, that only complicates matters."

He knew he had said the thing both of them would want to hear from him. It was a reminder in truth, that he did care for them, and that he wanted to be able to get this to work out.

"Yet I know there is some resentment here, with the three of us that need to be sorted out."

He knew Legolas wouldn't like the idea of having to share him; it wasn’t something he thought the Wood Elf would be able to do. Not to mention, Elrond had gotten used to having Legolas around him as he did now. He did not believe he would be able to break that off either.

Elrond looked at Legolas.

“I know Thranduil blamed Ereinion at first after Sauron fell at Dagorlad, for the loss of his people, Legolas. Nothing happens as planned in war, and I remember what it was like to be there when people found out their loved ones were not returning to them, that they were instead residing in Mandos halls.”

He knew he had lost much since that battle, that his heart had never been complete at all. Not until now, when he looked at Ereinion once more.

“I do not want to lose either of you. You both mean… so very much to me.”

Legolas looked at him for a few moments in silence.

“This will not be easy for me, Elrond. All my life I’ve lived, knowing that _he_ was responsible for so many of our people not returning. That _he_ is responsible for how empty our halls were after my father returned with the warriors who managed to survive. Do you expect me to forget what I have known all my life?”

* * *

Ereinion winced as he heard the much younger elf’s words. He knew that Oropher had not been too cooperative when it came to confronting Sauron. He thought back, remembering the meeting that had been held in Rivendell to discuss the issue.

_“What if should we deny our help now, we come into trouble and ask for help but get none in return, My Lord? As strong as our warriors are, would not last long against the orcs that are striking everywhere on our own.”_

He knew, it had been Thranduil, a Prince back in those times, who had raised that question. Indeed, he remembered the entire council meeting, and he knew, Elrond also would do so. _Now Thranduil looks at my actions with utter contempt? He was the reason the elves of the Greenwood even joined us!_

Legolas shot him a look, but, said nothing in answer.

“I am surprised at how your father chooses to remember those days, penneth. My memories of the days before the fighting began, of him, differ greatly in the way he viewed things. I remember that he convinced Oropher to come and help us.”

Legolas gave him a very dark look.

“You lie! My father would never have agreed to such a slaughter of his people! He defends them!”

Again, Ereinion was not taken aback by Legolas’ outburst. It seemed so very strange how Thranduil had spoken of the battle, after all was said and done.

 _Perhaps it was the grief of his father’s passing that caused this…_ Ereinion stopped the thought. _If that were it, he wouldn’t surely cause his son to see things the same way he does!_ He would not have thought, that the ellon who seemed so wise back at that council… would twist things so.

He was about to answer Legolas when he noticed Elrond raise one hand at him. Ereinion waited, wanting to hear what his melleth wanted to say.

“My father has never made things out to be the way they were not! You do not know him!”

“Legolas!”

Now it was Elrond who spoke. His voice was very quiet however, and Ereinion knew out of memory, that Elrond never used that voice unless he was utterly shocked, or utterly disapproved of what was going on. Likely this... prince would have said more had he not been interrupted by Elrond saying his name.

“What is it, Elrond?” Legolas asked, looking at him, and Ereinion noted the different tone of voice that came out from the young elf when it came to said other Noldo.

* * *

Legolas looked at Elrond. _I haven’t heard him use that voice in a long time,_ he thought, as he gazed at the one whom he loved. He would always give him his attention when it was wanted. _Can he understand how I feel though? About the fact he still loves the one who caused so many of my people to die? And for what? For Isildur to cause it all to be for nothing! That’s what!_

He would not be able to understand what Elrond saw in this… washed up old elf who sat in the other chair.

“While I know the losses in Eryn Lasgalen were great, Legolas, many of the Noldor also fell in those battles. I remember coming out at the end of all of it. Almost everyone I knew was lost in those various skirmishes and encounters with the enemy.”

Legolas did not say anything, giving his lover the chance to speak, since Elrond clearly wanted to.

“While I do not understand why Thranduil told you about Dagorlad in such a way, I do not wish to. I remember that he thanked me, for not allowing him to make the same mistake as his father did. Had I not… you wouldn’t be here. Nova would have lost his father sooner also. I am glad I saved him when I did.”

Then of course… the other Noldo, whom Legolas found he simply could not like at the moment had to speak.

“It was from my concern that your father might do something that would be costly, that Elrond managed to restrain your father long enough for us to end the fighting.”

Legolas shot the other blond an irritating look.

“You can stay out of this, Noldo!”

Elrond rose from his seat abruptly.

“Enough.”

With that final word, Legolas watched as Elrond walked out of the room. _Did I go too far?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing got resolved here... did it?


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond tries to make sense of things.

_How did things start off so badly?_  Elrond simply was shocked at the turn things had taken. In truth, he had not expected that Thranduil would have spoken so about Ereinion to his children. Last time he’d spoken to his friend, just after the end of the Last Alliance, there had been nothing, but, friendship from Thranduil.

In the morning, Elrond resolved, as he strode into a room that he wanted for himself, he would speak to Thranduil, and find out why he had spoken as he had. That was unless Legolas got there first. Thranduil seemed to have caused the mess that was now going on for Elrond, and Elrond knew he would have to seek out an answer as to why this was the case.

 _Which he may well do_ _,_  Elrond mused. He knew he’d gotten a bit lazier about waking up in the morning. Only due to not having the constant issue of Sauron to deal with. Finally, he had the peace he had wanted ever since the Last Alliance, and the first thing that happened when he came across to Valinor was a bit of a confrontation which he was stuck in the middle of?  _Not fair!_

There came a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Elrond called, having settled himself at last on one of the couches. 

To his relief, it was neither Ereinion or Legolas who had come into the room. Instead it was a couple of elves, and it seemed they had his belongings with them. Elrond managed to smile as his belongings were brought into the room. Soon it would feel more like home, once he had all the things he was used to having in his chambers. He could resolve some of the issues tomorrow morn.

"Thank you for bringing those up," he said, as the last of his things was brought in. This was in a carefully packed package, and he knew exactly what was in it. The thing he had brought across for Ereinion. 

_Ereinion, who tried to stand up for himself against Legolas._

Elrond knew he could have stayed longer, but, he did not want to be there when true trouble arose. Once the servants had left him once more, he walked over and reached for that package. He could hear no more arguing from the other room, and when he knocked, it was Ereinion who called for him to come in.

Elrond entered the room, a bit cautious, but, found that only Ereinion was in the room. In part it was a relief, but, it also made him wonder where Legolas had vanished off to, if he wasn’t still in here.

“I brought this with me from Rivendell, Ereinion,” he said, swallowing. “I don’t know if you want it back… but I couldn’t leave it where you fell.”

Ereinion took the package from him, which was half as long as his own arm, and rather narrow. He smiled however when he found out what was inside it. The old blade from his spear. Aeglos had been returned to its master.

“You didn’t have to bring this with you. No one would have expected you to do so. I’m glad you did.”

Elrond smiled. “It seemed wrong to leave it where you fell, though that was extremely hard for me to do, to turn away from there once I had it.” He paused. “So much for you not intending on dying that day.”

* * *

Even though he knew Elrond might be still annoyed about what had happened earlier, Ereinion rose, moving over to wrap his arms around him. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, though I was relieved when you didn't end up in Mandos' Hall as well as I did back then," he murmured, smiling as he looked into those familiar grey eyes. He knew from memory, Elrond had been quite young at the time when he'd died, but, now it was clear that his mate had goe through much since they had last spoken.

_Much more than I thought you would._


	8. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, for Elrond, it did feel that way, and now that he was here, in a place where he had always felt safe, since the day he had met Erienion, he allowed himself to crumble.

He wanted to stay with Ereinion, he really did, but, Elrond knew Legolas wouldn’t take kindly to that. “I will find out why Thranduil blames you as he did, melleth. That may take some time since I do not know where he’ll live now that we’re all here in Valinor. These lands are strange to us.”

“Do not hurry to do so, Elrond. His words did not hurt me too much,” Ereinion replied.

Elrond noted he had not been let go of, but, then again, nor had he let go of Ereinion. On the contrary; just like he had in ages long past, he felt as though he belonged where he was. Elrond knew he had much to learn about this unknown land. He doubted he would be moving any time soon.

“Tell me, Ereinion. How do things work here? How do people who come across the sea find where they wish to settle once they arrive?”

Ereinion laughed.

“Always, when you know there is something to learn, you ask. You haven’t changed.” At Elrond’s smile, he continued. “Much as it did in Middle-Earth, only when it comes to our settlements, they aren’t known by whether for instance they are Noldorin, Sindarin, Silvan or Telerin. With the exception of Tirion, where High-King Finarfin dwells, the people who dwell in other places are known by the name of the one who watches over all of them. For instance, and for some time this was rather, ironic, the people here were known as Elrond’s People, though you’ve only just arrived.”

 _Well, did you really think I would give up on learning things? That’s not my way at all, you should know that._ Elrond laughed. He found it absurdly amusing that his heart’s desire thought he might grow out of being a seeker of knowledge. “Indeed I haven’t, I’m still the scholar I’ve always been since we first met, all those years ago. Indeed, over the time that’s passed, I’ve somehow become renowned for my knowledge, though I would have preferred that not happen, but when do we get what we want? What of those from the Greenwood, or Lindon or Lórien?”

Ereinion smiled.

“They settle where they please. I know that those who choose to remain with those they know, once reborn in the Silvan elves case, have been settling where Oropher has settled, a long way from here, I might add.”

Elrond felt relieved that he would not have to worry about Oropher either. He had never been able to get along with Oropher, and, now wasn’t the time to start. _Sure, I make an effort when face to face with that arrogant Sindar, but, he never bothers himself._

Then another thought struck him.

“I’ll bet Oropher will not be pleased when he finds out who his grandson chose for a mate, considering the contempt he seemed to have for me when I last saw him.”

The reaction from Oropher could be troublesome indeed. Who knew what that old Sindar would think when he found out, and if anything was known, Elrond knew he would be a lot less accepting than Thranduil had been.

“How’d Thranduil take it?” Ereinion asked. “After all, he knew your past.”

“Indeed he did, and, while he was not exactly thrilled at the start, he understood. Told me if I ever hurt Legolas… he would hunt me down. Then again, I think I might have said the same thing when my daughter told me who she was interested in bonding with.”

“Your daughter?”

There was some bitterness in him when it came to Arwen, and the choice he knew she had made when it came to the one he’d made, as has Elros.

“All of my children take after me, appearance wise. You’ve seen my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They chose the fate of the elves… Arwen, while she looks like me, chose as Elros did.”

He knew, Ereinion would understand what he meant about that. The bitterness of knowing what that choice meant for his daughter showed in his voice.

“She chose mortality because the one she wanted for her husband was a man, one of the Edan. Not to mention, though many generations removed from her, a descendant of Elros.”

That was the one thing that had shocked him to begin with. Knowing that the heir to his brother’s heritage was the one his daughter had wanted. Indeed, it had been more shocking than when the twins announced who they were interesting in. that had been a shock yes, but, it had pointed toward them choosing the fate of the elves, something he was indeed pleased about.

He had not lost all his children!

Ereinion tightened the hug he was giving him.

“I’m sorry to hear that one of them chose the fate of men, Elrond. That must be even harder for you to accept this time, than it was the last time.”

Indeed, for Elrond, it did feel that way, and now that he was here, in a place where he had always felt safe, since the day he had met Erienion, he allowed himself to crumble.

His face pressed into Erienion’s chest, and he wept. Wept for the years that he knew would come to pass and that his beloved daughter would never see him or any of the family ever again. For the bright light of her fea to never again know that of the elves, those of her family members. He had felt utterly broken, the day he said goodbye to her for the last time at Minas Tirith. It had been one of the worst days he had ever had to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melleth - love


	9. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond may have made the wrong assumption, oh dear.

Ereinion knew his mate had been through a lot since well, he’d left him at Dagorlad. He hadn’t wanted to leave Elrond in the first place, but, fighting Sauron in person had decided that for him. _I should have known confronting Sauron would be the thing to destroy me._ It had been very unkind of Thranduil to tell his son the things he had though.

Had he not, Ereinion wouldn’t have found himself holding Elrond while his mate wept. Things might have been a lot different had such things not been said. A pity he would never know. Ereinion held his mate, remembering all the better times that they had had together.

Almost, he wanted to confront Thranduil over the things that had been said about him, but, was there really a point to confronting that insolent Sindar? _I’d probably only make it worse if I spoke to him._ Ereinion was disappointed that Thranduil had spoken so harshly about him. _It’s a wonder Elrond and Legolas even get along, if anything’s been said in that way of Elrond._ He could only hope that Thranduil had not said anything of the sort to Legolas. That would be very bad.

At last, Elrond seemed to stiffen once more, and shifted as though he wanted to move.

“I am sorry, Ereinion.”

Ereinion could hear it, but, he saw no reason to apologise.

“No need for that, melleth. I did not mind that at all.”

It had felt much better for him, to be able to hold Elrond once more after so long. He felt it had been far too long since he had had the chance to be with the one he loved. With Finarfin ruling over the Noldor here in Valinor, well, he didn’t have to worry about doing so himself.

"Can I stay tonight?"

Elrond's voice told him he would rather be here than talking to Legolas at the moment. Ereinion knew, that had to be resolved, but, for the moment, he would be quite happy to share his space with Elrond.

"You can."

The next morning, Elrond felt a bit more like his usual self, and a lot more cheerful. Though he and Ereinion had gotten up to nothing in particular the night before, he had found it enough to just be close to Ereinion for once. Indeed, he had drifted off into reverie with Ereinion's arms around him, something he had long missed.

Now, he headed down to where Ereinion said hat he would find the others eating their breakfast. Elrond blinked though, as he saw another elf, male, whom he didn't know, but, who reminded him greatly of the warriors of Greenwood. Shifting his eyes away from Legolas, before the younger ellon realised he was was watching, Elrond noted who else was there. His brother.. the twins... Celebrian... all those were fine, as were Glorfindel and Erestor.

What he wasn't expecting was to see Thranduil had also came down to eat with everyone.

 _This just makes things awkward._ Elrond was glad for a moment, that Ereinion had chosen to come down once Elrond would already be settled at the table. There was no need to cause Legolas another reason to have a go at him. Or maybe there was. While he wasn't one to get jealous usually, Elrond did not like seeing that other ellon with Legolas.

Due to his mixed feelings, Elrond sat in one of the spare seats, closer to Celebrian than Legolas. He still hurt after Legolas' words last night, and he noticed with some amusement, that Thranduil was sitting very close by. He looked over at his old friend.

"I want a word with you later, Thranduil."

His tone left little for the other elf to reason out, and little room for a refusal also. This was something that had to be sorted out, and soon.

“I’m afraid I cannot,” Thranduil replied. “Legolas and I are spending the day together, though, you’d be welcome to join us, Elrond.”

Elrond frowned.

“We’ll see if I choose to join you, later,” he replied. He would rather talk to Thranduil alone, since this was something that was between the two of them, not Legolas as well. Though, perhaps Legolas needed to hear both sides of things himself.

Sparing Legolas a glance along the table, Elrond was glad when Ereinion sat in the seat beside himself a moment later. Legolas had just taken something that the ellon sitting with him had offered, and eaten it. _That should have been me who gave him that berry, not that other ellon!_ Elrond fumed as he ate. What was Legolas doing!

Most of the meal, Elrond ignored those around him, occassionally looking over toward Legolas to see his lover almost seemed to be flirting with the other ellon with him. Elrond knew this was not looking good, and he really hoped he wasn't seeing things as they were. This was not the sort of morning he had thought he would come down to now.

 _You told me you wanted me,_ he thought as he ate. _That there was no one else for you._ Then what did Legolas think he was doing? Elrond really hoped that Legolas would realise he was continuing to hurt his lover with the way he was acting. _I cannot endure too much of that._ While he had Ereinion with him once more, Elrond did still love Legolas. 

Now, he had this to handle.

 _So much for Valinor being a place of peace where I don't have my old worries to deal with,_ Elrond thought. So far, things had not been as good as he had thought they would be after he'd arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, this is not going where I wanted it to, but, I hope things can sort themselves out!


	10. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elros talks to Thranduil

He knew his brother was not thrilled about how Legolas was treating him. Elros waited until evening, when all of them were sitting down to eat dinner. He was pleased when Thranduil sat down next to him at the table.

“Can we talk after dinner, Thranduil?” Elros asked.

The golden haired elf looked at him.

“I suppose so.”

Elros smiled. Looked like he’d be able to attempt to find out what the Sindar was up to when it came to his brother. At least Thranduil had no reason not to talk to him.

‘ _Going to talk to Thranduil after dinner, toren._ ’

‘ _Be careful. He can be a bit… unpredictable, ‘Ro.’_

Elrond would not have said that without a very good reason. Elros knew it was best to handle this carefully, though, he refused to walk away from the conversation without learning anything from Thranduil in regard to the recent happenings.

‘ _I will, El._ ’

“You’re not mind speaking…”

“…at the table…”

“…are you, ada?”

Elros blinked as he saw the matching frowns on Elladan and Elrohir’s faces, aimed at his twin brother. This was a very unexpected thing for him to hear from the twins, considering that they were so much younger than he or Elrond. _Just what has Elrond been teaching them?_

“Your pardon, Elladan, Elrohir. I started that one,” he said quickly. _What in Arda made them seek to tell their own father off at the dinner table?_ He knew he and Elrond had not grown up being allowed to do such a thing!

Of course, now he had the twins turning in his direction, and Elros merely returned their gaze, calmly.

“What?”

Elladan started.

“Ada always scolded…”

“…us when we mind speak…”

“…in public. He says its…”

“…rude.”

Ereinion laughed at this point, drawing eyes toward him as he did so.

“I know where Elrond got that one from. I used to tell him and Elros much the same thing back in Lindon!”

Elrond went slightly red. “Not that you need to know what was said. I won’t be saying even if I am asked.”

Ereinion chuckled. “Yu two never did manage to mind speak without going blank faced. I always knew when you were.”

Elros shook his head. Seemed an old trick such as that was still known, even now.

The rest of the meal passed in lively chatter, before Thranduil rose, and Elros left with him.

* * *

Thranduil’s rooms seemed very reminiscent of a forest. There were walls covered in green paintwork that looked like the woods and trees. There was even an elk… brown hided with wide sweeping antlers  painted on one of the walls.

Once Elros had sat down, he looked at Thranduil.

“I suppose you wonder why I asked to speak with you.”

Thranduil inclined his head slightly, which Elros took as confirmation of the words he had just spoken. It was good that Thranduil seemed to be in a good mood at least.

“It’s about my brother,” Elros began. “Surely you’ve noticed that he has not been happy since he arrived here in the valley?”

“That’s not any of my business.”

 _Is that a warning he’s trying to give me?_ The slight sharpness to the words could have been interpreted as one, as far as Elros was concerned. _No matter, he’s not going to make me not want to be here!_ Not while Elros was seeking answers, would he be leaving this room.

Elros frowned slightly. “How to put this… it’s your words to Legolas that have caused the problem.” He kept his tone somewhat light, allowing Thranduil to know that he was not interested in hearing anything contrary to the truth here.

“My words?” The sharpness was still there, if only a little more obvious.

“As I understand it, something about the High-King being responsible for all the losses your people suffered at the end of the Second Age, when it was you who convinced King Oropher that you should all help in the fight against Sauron in the first place. Legolas was daring enough to say this, not only in Elrond’s presence, but, Gil-Galad’s too.”

Elros watched his companion while he spoke the words. He could see anger starting to form in the other elf’s eyes, but, he wasn’t deterred by it.

“”Elrond was… until that point, of the opinion that you did not see Gil-Galad in such a light. Your words aside, Legolas has been flirting with another ellon. My brother…”

Thranduil stood abruptly. “Has no right to think he has any claim over my son! Legolas has reunited with his true mate, an ellon with whom you share a name!”

Elros flinched, not that he wanted to do so, at the tone to Thranduil’s words. It was as though the elder elf was amused, not to mention at the same point infuriated about how Elrond felt!

“Furthermore, how I feel about that _infernal_ High-King is true. I do blame him for all those lost at Dagorlad. We lost many more than any of the other kingdoms!”

Elros refused to be baited. “Then perhaps, you should tell your son to inform Elrond that it is over! Before he does more _harm_ than he _realises_ he’s doing to Elrond.” He refused to believe that Thranduil would not care than one of his friends was in the pain Elrond was in over-seeing Legolas with another elf.


	11. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond finds out what his brother has learnt

The two of them lay together on the couch. Ereinion wasn't doing anything too inappropriate; they were only kissing after all. Though, the fact that neither of them was more than half dressed might be a bit of a hint was anyone to see them. Not that anyone could, considering they were both in Elrond's room at the moment. This time, Ereinion had come to Elrond, worried as usual about his mate.

 _You taught me what it means to love._ Elrond knew he would never forget those lessons in particular. He had always been open with his lovers, those who had helped him along after that dreadful day at Dagorlad. While he and Ereinion hadn't made love to each other yet, Elrond knew that time was fast coming. Perhaps even that night would be the time for them to do so. He was certainly in the mod.

Elrond lifted his face away from Ereinion's lips, to gently nip at the point of one of his love's ears, drawing a gasp from Ereinion's mouth as he did so. Elrond licked the tip of that ear soothingly, once again causing Ereinion to moan.

"Melleth are you sure?" Ereinion asked.

"Sure about what? You are my mate, no one else," Elrond replied. _Why is he even asking?_ "It has been far too long since I last felt you around me."

"If you do this... you will lose the connection you have to Legolas, melleth."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at that one. "How do you know that? It does not matter to me, you are the only one I want, particularly after the way Legolas has been acting with that other ellon."

Besides, Elrond knew there would never be someone like Ereinion was to him, not even Legolas or Celebrían whom he had loved once, had been able to fill the gaping hole that was in his heart. Elrond knew what he wanted now, and that was to see his mate underneath him, losing himself in his own passion.

That was when the knock on the door sounded, and Elrond gave the door an irritated look. _Does someone have to intrude now?_

‘ _Only me, toren, or should I come back later?_ ’

Elros actually sounded surprised that he was annoyed at his coming. Elrond sighed, quickly reaching for the two discarded tunics and handing Ereinion his. “Come in, Elros!” He pulled his own tunic on, sitting up once more.

While nothing could be done from the fact his lips were likely swollen from kissing Ereinion, Elrond found himself not caring all that much. The news Elros likely had wouldn’t be of the sort he would want to hear, but, he would hear it out anyway.

“What brought you this way, Elros?" Elrond asked, once his twin brother had sat down as well.

"Something not to my liking, tôren. I spoke with Thranduil regarding what went one with what was said yesterday." Elros grimaced. "I cannot begin to understand how you could have befriended him, tôren."

Elrond sighed. He knew that for Elros, meeting Thranduil would have been very different. "When I knew him... Back when I was a lot younger, I met him not long after you died. He seemed very willing to see things that happened outside his own homeland at the time and to be honest, I found him a lot easier to get along with than his father, Oropher. He was merely a prince back then." Elrond paused. "What did he say?"

Elros grimaced. "Perhaps it is well that you are here, Gil-Galad. I found out what is going on at least, regarding both Thranduil's words against you, and what Legolas is up to."

Erienion nodded. "Go on?"

"The blame he places on you is true. He confirmed it with his own words. Apparently things changed when he returned home and I guess had to face telling all those people they wouldn't see their loved ones again."

Elrond grimaced. "I had hoped that was only a rumour. He never let on that his thoughts on that matter and even turned to me for help once when his people were in danger of being overrun by spiders and orcs." He paused. "Remember the stories of Ungoliant, Elros? The spiders of his home were her spawn."

He knew Elros would remember the tales spun about Ungoliant who had killed the two trees that once grew here in Valinor somewhere. She had wanted to consume the Silmarils as well, but, Morgoth had refused them to her, after stealing them from Fëanor.

Elros grimaced. "I hope they are all gone?"

Elrond shook his head. "I cannot say for sure, tôren. The Greenwood wasn't often involved with my sons or me. What of Legolas? You mentioned having talked to Thranduil about him?”

Elros looked quite uncomfortable with this topic in particular. “Ai, I spoke to Thranduil about what Legolas has been doing, toren. Let us just say that I thought the behaviour he has been showing that you have seen would only be seen amongst men, not elves. It would seem… and I know this is going to hurt you… that he was only using you.”

Elrond stiffened at the words. He must have misheard Elros. “Using me?” he asked, wanting to know if his ears were playing tricks on him, when they usually did not.

“Indeed. I do not know all the details, other than the elf we’ve all seen him flirting with, is his true mate, Thranduil confirmed this, before you ask. Also that the ellon in question shares my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know when I post the next chapter? Hit the 'subscribe' button!


	12. Talk - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond finally manages to speak to Legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter, but it is the first part of the conversation we've all been waiting for.

It had been some weeks since Elrond and his family had arrived in Valinor. While with every day, the urge to reclaim Ereinion got stronger, Elrond managed to keep himself from doing so. For him, it did not quite seem like it was the right thing to do, not while he knew in part he still cared about Legolas! He moved through the halls, only to paused as he saw a familiar face moving toward him down the corridor.

Elrond paused waiting for the golden haired ellon to reach him before speaking.

"I believe we need to talk, Legolas."

Legolas nodded, and Elrond was quite surprised that he agreed that easily considering he'd not seen Legolas alone since arriving.

Elrond led Legolas back to his own rooms, having the feeling this was a conversation that should be a private one. Elrond sat on one of the couches, glad when Legolas sat on the other one in part. He would have preferred to have Legolas beside him, but, this only pointed toward his brother's words being correct when it came to the young prince.

"I need to know what has been going on Legolas. You always knew that I might meet Gil-Galad when I came here again. There was always that chance due to him being one of the Noldor like I. While I am relieved to know he is here, where I can speak to him after so many years, I am also saddened."

Legolas sighed. "Why would you be? You have your mate back."

Elrond flinched at the slightly accusatory tone to Legolas' words. It was a tone of voice that he had not been anticipating hearing in the slightest, though, perhaps, he should have expected it.

"I know that, Legolas. The problem is, that I still care about you. I still _love_ you. Yet the entire time we've been here, you've been avoiding me as though you didn't care. Not to mention now I find out that you've been seeing another ellon. What happened? You've never mentioned another ellon having been around to me in all the centuries we were together."

Legolas flinched.

"That story goes back a long time, Elrond. He's Silvan, Elrond, I did not think to mention him as I did not think I would see him again. They do not sail, did you know that? I met Elros some years before you came to help us with the trouble from Smaug's defeat. He fell before that happened, a spider poisoned him and the healers couldn't save him. What you have known until now since then, wasn't the real me. Oh, parts of me were there, but, not all of me. To see him again... I don't know how to describe it."

Elrond found he did feel some pity when he heard the story that came from Legolas at this point. He knew only too well the way it felt to lose the one you loved; he’d been through that twice, though Celebrían had broken off their union when she sailed. While Legolas spoke, he nodded every so often to show he was listening, but, otherwise did not interrupt the story that Legolas was telling him.

"You felt a warmer feeling within you that you’ve not felt since the day he fell. I know the feeling only too well,” Elrond replied. “You feel as though you’ve been waiting for him to return to you, and when you saw him, all else seemed to not exist right? I have known those feelings myself, but, where does that leave us. Where do your thoughts stand… when it comes to me? I need to know, and I think we both need to sort that out for our own sakes.”


	13. Resolution - (Talk Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Legolas' thoughts and the truth behind what has been happening.

Legolas grimaced. “When I said I wanted you, Elrond, I meant it. It would seem that it is my father who is at fault here, not i. yes, I’ve spent a lot of time with Elros since meeting him here, but, that is because we have been friends since we were young elflings. There is no more than friendship between us.”

Elrond exhaled at his words. “Then why would your father say such a thing? I truly thought that I had lost you, Legolas.”

“I cannot pretend to understand my father’s thoughts, Elrond. I do however remember that he was all to eager to discourage any Silvan who was, as it turned out, interested in more than friendship from me, or Nova. I have not seen Elros since he fell at Erebor.”

Elrond groaned. He knew how long ago that had been, and now, he could not blame Legolas for acting the way he had.

“I am in part relieved that there is only friendship between you, yet it seems, I am caught in the middle. Between you and Ereinion.”

Legolas sighed. “I will try to see past my father’s words, but, like all things, it shall take me time to see past his… views. Perhaps if I spend some time with the two of you, I may be able to do so.”

Elrond nodded. “I would like that, and, I believe he would too. All three of us have been through much.”

“None more than you, El,” Ereinion said as he came in from the corridor.

Elrond chuckled. “And where have you been?”

Ereinion laughed. “Nothing to worry about. Just discussing things with Thranduil. At first he did not wish to converse with me, but, I have managed to convince him to listen. He understands now that no one more than me, regrets all those sundered families and lost lives that Dagorlad caused. Had to remind him that I was not to blame, but, that it was Sauron. In turn he was able to inform me, and I’ve never heard such pride in his voice before, that you helped defeat Sauron, Legolas. Well done.”

Legolas blushed. It seemed his father had decided to praise him once more, something he tired of. “it was not I who destroyed the One Ring. No, it was a hobbit who did. I merely helped by being a part of the distraction at the Black Gate so Frodo could pass through Mordor without any more trouble.”

“Had you not, melon-nin, we would not be in Valinor now. Sauron may well have gotten his ring back,” Elrond replied. “You, Aragorn, Meriadoc, Peregrin and Gimli played as vital a role by distracting the eye of Sauron as Samwise and Frodo did in reaching Mount Doom. You helped Frodo achieve what even I could not convince Isildur to do all those years ago.”

It seemed that even Elrond was proud of him for his deeds while travelling with the fellowship.

“I will never turn from a fight, Elrond,” Legolas replied. “Whether it was the spiders of Mirkwood, the orcs of Gundabad, or the forces of Mordor. When we reached Lothlórien, Galadriel offered us each a chance to go home. I refused, because I knew I would be needed many times by the fellowship. Not to mention that was when I became friends with Gimli.”

“The Sindar have never liked dwarves. What made you change?” Ereinion asked.

Legolas smiled. “Though when I first met Gloin, Gimli’s father in Mirkwood, and called Gimli – who was only in a picture in a locket at the time – a goblin mutant, things changed. He showed Lady Galadriel respect which I did not expect from one of Durin’s Folk at all. The only Sons of Durin I had met before that moment had been rude and were double crossing pests. To be quite honest, Gimli did surprise me that day.”

“Not that she showed you or I the same of late,” Elrond commented. “She seems to think that I have betrayed Celebrían once she realised you and I were together. Never did she realise about you and I, Ereinion. In all truth, before she sailed, Celebrían freed me from our vows.”

Having settled beside Elrond, Ereinion wrapped an arm around him in comfort. “Galadriel had no right. Then again, she never saw things the way rest of us do.”

Legolas nodded. “While this has been an interesting conversation, I think I’ll go get some rest.” He looked at Elrond. “While I know I don’t quite get along with him, if you still want to do things with him, go ahead. But, I will be waiting as well.”

“I won’t forget you, Legolas.”

Legolas smiled at him before leaving the room.


	14. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond learns he has a visitor

When morning came, a few days after the talk with Legolas, Elrond spent some time walking in one of the gardens Celebrían had spent time growing. He remembered this garden; it was the one that had been her favourite back in Imladris. It felt well, to be wandering in such a place once more.

The talk with Legolas had gone well enough. It seemed the young Sindarin prince had been quite interested to talk to him, and even had not shown Ereinion much animosity when he joined them. Indeed, Elrond knew Legolas and Ereinion were spending some time together that very day, leaving him to wander in thought as he sometimes did. _Not that I mind, I’m glad they’re making an effort to get to know each other._

He was indeed very pleased that they were going to try and get along, for his sake at least. There was no chance he was going to allow them to be constantly arguing with each other. Elrond paused, underneath a large oak tree. He could remember how Celebrían had loved to sit up on one of the branches from time to time.

“You look lost in thought, mellon-nin,” a voice came from behind him.

Elrond turned around, to see that it was Erestor who had spoken.

“Far too many memories,” Elrond replied. “Everywhere I go, another one comes to the front of my mind.” It was not the easiest of things for him to cope with at this point. There was so much in his mind. “Why did you come, mellon-nin?”

Erestor smiled. “It would seem a pair of elves arrived a little earlier in the day. Celebrían asked me if I could find you, as our new arrivals want to talk with you only.”

Elrond blinked. _People have come here, just to see me?_ “Where can I find them?”

“Celebrian told me she would show them into the room that you’ve been using as your own office since you arrived here, mellon-nin.”

Elrond nodded. “Later on after I’ve spoken to them, I might come and find you, Glorfindel and the twins since I have most of the day to myself.” Seemed one of the best places for him to speak to these two as yet unnamed elves who had shown up at his home. Away from any prying ears, and he knew there were always some about in the hallway.

Erestor smiled. “Sounds good to me.”


	15. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond thinks back on his life, and meets the people who want to talk to him.

Elrond could not recall the last time he had felt apprehensive about meeting a guest who wanted to speak with him. Perhaps it was due to the fact Erestor had not told him who was waiting to do so. Elrond knew there were many people here in Valinor whom it could be, so it truly was impossible for him to work out who had turned up now. He knew too many people who lived in Valinor. Not just those who had sailed with him, but, there were those lost at Dagorlad as well that he knew.

There had even been elves arriving who had known him back in Sirion!  _A shame I do not remember those days very well._  While he remembered the faces of his parents, everyone else from those days it was as though he was meeting them anew. There was very little that he could recall from those most carefree days of his life.  _Days when Elros and I weren’t forced to make that choice that separated us. A time before we met Maglor and Mahaedros._

Such a time of freedom he knew it had been, and a time when there was peace in his life. A time when his biggest concern was the well-being of his twin brother. Things had been so simple back then. There had been no wars... no Dark Lords trying to create havoc upon the world. He had been an innocent little elfling, oblivious to the dangers of the world outside Sirion.

Now, he had a chance to go back and enjoy the peace and quiet that had been his reward upon sailing from Middle-Earth.  _Even if I did leave everything in the mortal lands behind as a grieving parent._  Ever since he and Elros had made their different choices, Elrond knew accepting Arwen's choice to become a mortal woman, and marry a human, had been his biggest sacrifice. He knew, he would not see his beloved daughter again. 

 _Not until the breaking of the world._  He remembered those words all too clearly from when he had made his choice.  _Yet they gave me back my brother, which I never expected to have happen._ Indeed, his brother had seemed as surprised as he was when they had met down at the docks after so long apart.

Elrond raised his hand and reached out to place it on the handle to his study's door.  _There can be nothing more shocking than having Elros back,_ he thought. Carefully he opened the door to the familiar, yet not familiar room. He knew his room had beencarefully recreated, but, it was not the same as the one back across the sea.

There had always been things that needed adjusting.

* * *

Upon entering, Elrond froze as his eyes made out the two elves who had been waiting for him. Or rather... two  _half-elves_ , his mind corrected him. 

The elleth was as beautiful as he remembered her to be, the daughter of Luthien. Dark black tresses like his own, and the same grey eyes. She wore a pale greyish white gown. He knew it was his mother who sat there. Which made the blue eyed, golden haired ellon only able to be one person. His father.

Elrond swallowed as he entered, before managing a small smile.

_How often when I was young, did I wish to see them again?_

Yet here he was, millennia later, face to face with the two people who had loved him before any of the hardship had struck him. It was hard for him to believe that after all this time, they were here, and that he was face to face with them.

"It has been a very long time, naneth, adar," he said as he sat in the remaining seat.

This felt extremely uncomfortable for him. To know that they were here, and he was able to talk to them... felt surreal.

"Indeed it has, ion-nin," Elwing said.

"Why did you leave us as you did? Why didn't you come back?" Elrond asked as he looked at her. How he and Elros had missed her in the first years without their real parents. They had held on to the hope that their mother would return, and that she would take them away from Maglor and his brother.

"We always hoped, for some time after we were taken away from Sirion that you would come back for us. Like you said you would."

“The Fëanorians were relentless, Elrond, my son. Several of them perused me, ever in the way whenever I wanted to turn back and return to you both,” Elwing replied. “The Valar wouldn’t allow us to return once we had arrived here. I mourned the time I had lost when it came to being with you and Elros, but, I knew, somehow, that it wasn’t the end for our family. Even though I have good reason to hate any son of Fëanor who crosses my path, they killed my younger twin brothers, I am grateful also that they let you live.”

“We had to get the Silmaril out of Middle-Earth, Elrond,” Eärendil said. “When she found me, on my boat, I was surprised I can tell you that. I was shocked to hear what had come to our home, and knew we couldn’t come back. That it would be too dangerous. So we decided to take the Silmaril over the sea and speak to the Valar. You know the stories of what we did; I’m sure, ion-nin.”

Elrond nodded. “I do, but, I will admit, it did at the time seem strange to me. Didn’t feel like it was my own parents being talked about in those stories.”

Eärendil chuckled. “We did what we had to, Elrond, though we both regretted leaving you alone without us. It is good to know that you were not killed, when so many others were, or so Elwing told me when we met each other again.”

Elrond knew that his father had not known that his people were under attack when it had happened. He knew his father had always loved to sail, and had often gone away from his family to do so when he could. 

"Why don't you tell us about your family? While we've met Celebrían more than once on these shores, we know she is no longer yours," Elwing replied.

Elrond smiled. "She never truly was, naneth, and she knew that. She accepted it too, from what I know of her. Even so, that wasn't easy for either of us, come to think about it." He paused. "You have three grandchildren from me at least, and two of them, my own twin sons, came across the sea with me. The third one, my daughter never will. Arwen chose to be of the Edain, whereas Elladan and Elrohir chose to be of the Eldar."

"As Elros did," Elwing replied.

Elrond smiled. "They let us have him back, naneth. He was one of the first people to greet me when the ship I was on reached the dock."

Elwing shook her head. "He can't have been. He couldn't have come here." 

Elrond groaned. "I know he can't have, but, he told me the Valar allowed it. How can we question that?"

All of them knew they couldn't. At least now they all had time to be a family once more. Something that had not happened for two ages. Elrond knew, everything would be well, once the issues were all sorted out. At long last, he had peace once more in his life. 

The elleth was as beautiful as he remembered her to be, the daughter of Luthien. Dark black tresses like his own, and the same grey eyes. She wore a pale greyish white gown. He knew it was his mother who sat there. Which made the blue eyed, golden haired ellon only able to be one person. His father.

Elrond swallowed as he entered, before managing a small smile.

_How often when I was young, did I wish to see them again?_

Yet here he was, millennia later, face to face with the two people who had loved him before any of the hardship had struck him. 

“The Fëanorians were relentless, Elrond, my son. Several of them perused me, ever in the way whenever I wanted to turn back and return to you both,” Elwing replied. “The Valar wouldn’t allow us to return once we had arrived here. I mourned the time I had lost when it came to being with you and Elros, but, I knew, somehow, that it wasn’t the end for our family. Even though I have good reason to hate any son of Fëanor who crosses my path, they killed my younger twin brothers, I am grateful also that they let you live.”

Elrond knew that there was more to this tale than he would likely ever hear. All the Noldor whom he'd spoken to in his life had told him about those who had caused so much trouble over the Silmarils. 

"Surprise as this may be, two of them took us in and looked after us while we were still elflings, naneth. Maglor and Maehdros. I remember Maglor reminding his brother about some other elflings, I wonder now if they were your brothers that he was speaking of. He did not want to see us dead, I think from memory seeing some so young dead repulsed him. While I cannot say either of us liked them at first, they did grow on us. When we were old enough to look after ourselves, they let us go. Told us to head for Lindon too. Which we did."

Elrond smiled now. He knew that had been when he had met Ereinion.

"Neither of us would have lived to see the things we've seen had it not been for Maglor's mercy."

He knew this would be hard for his parents to understand and see the reason behind, but, he knew it had to be said. "They told us eventually what had caused all that destruction of our home in Sirion, the day we left them to head to Lindon. While I was able to forgive them, though, I still can't reason out why that was, Elros never did. I think that's why he chose the Fate of the Edain, because he had seen a darker side to the Eldar. He never would tell me why."

Not even now, Elrond realised, had his brother told him why he had chosen so differently to him. It was something that had bothered him immensely once, and now he was reminded just how much. 

 _Well, however peaceful things are now, there will always be things I need to find out,_ he thought, as he considered all that had happened now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say it, not to mention saddened, that this is the final chapter of Elrond's Hearts. While I know there are books in the series yet to be completed, I will be turning my attention to them also.  
> I hope you have enjoyed Aft I Aear. This will not be my final upload to the site, I have other stories in the planning as well!  
> Until we meet again in another story,  
> Namaarie!


End file.
